The Joker's Daughter's Origin
by PoisonDutchess
Summary: My name is Harleen Quinzel. I'm not who you are thinking. I'm the original Harly Quinn's daughter. So sorry for ruining your plans to read a Joker and Harly yway bout me, I am fifteen, I have bright neon green hair that stops at my shoulders, hazel eyes, and I am never seen without knee high socks. If you want more of me then read my story, or not I don't care either way.
1. Introduction Time!

"Why can't my father just leave me alone? I mean isn't it tragedy enough I have pale white skin like him? I mean c'mon why can't he…" my thoughts we're interrupted by my cell phone.

*BEEP*

"Oooh I got a text! I wonder who It's from" I thought in a happy tone.

This was only the beginning folks. The beginning of my tragic tale.

I am the crook Joker's daughter "Harleen Quinzel".

Sit back folks, get a big bucket of fried chicken, but don't get too comfy, you'll be in for a big surprise.


	2. Date with a cute boy

I open the text message." Oooooooooh! It's Dickie!" I thought.

" _Hey harlz wats up? I was wonderin if u wanted 2 go the lucky place?" _the text message read.

I held the small flip phone up to my chest and smiled a big real smile. I took a deep breath, cracked my knuckles, and started to reply.

"_Oh nothing really, I would luv 2 got with you 2 lucky! Wat time?"_ I replied. It seemed like FOREVER before he replied again. But in reality it was only two minutes. He had replied with:

"_Awesome! 6 tonight good?_" Six o'clock! It was only 3:24! But I coolly replied with a "_Sure, see u ther_".

STUPID! Anyway I have to start getting ready.

Ahhh a nice hot shower is what I really needed. I climbed out of the shower, dried my self off with my pink bunny towel. Wow, 4:10! That was a long shower, eh. I dried my hair with my landy dandy hair dryer. Man, that felt good.

I got out my hair straightner and started to straighten my hair. My hair is only shoulder length but whatevs.

After I got all that hair stuff out of the way, time for clothes! Hmm, black knee highs or orange and yellow striped knee highs? Well since it's night time…. Black it is! Black flat with a little tinkerbell fluff on them, black knee high sock, dark purple miniskirt, and a black "Toxic Musix" T-shirt.

I am officially ready! And great timing, 5:53. It's only about a five minute walk from here.

Everything will be sugar and lollipops!


	3. How it all changed so quickly

I walked merrily, not giving a care in the world. I walked up to Lucky's front door, took a deep breath, opened the door and walked in.

I immediately saw Dickie. I waved a big wave towards him and started walking over.

As I sat down he said, "What's up Harlz?"

I blushed; I loved it when he called me Harlz, it was such a cute puppy name.

"Oh nothing and you?" I asked casually.

He shrugged and said, " Bruce got really mad about me coming here". Never taking his eyes off me.

The waitress walked up and asked the usual waitress stuff. Dickie and I ordered the same thing, a burger and a coke.

He looked at my shirt and said, " Toxic Musix huh? I have actually have concert tickets for that band." He said causally as he stared into space.

"Really?" I asked with such enthusiasm it sounded like my inner fan girl was getting out.

"A friend of mine gave them to me" he said casually. " There music is good, I've just been looking for someone to go with.." he said looking at me.

"I'll go with you," trying to sound casual.

"Cool"

"Soooooo, how is Bruce anyway?"

"Eh, good I guess"

"Oh, I'm guessing he doesn't like me still"

"He doesn't like anyone" as soon as he finished his sentence our food and drinks came.

When I was about to take a bite of burger, my phone rang.

"Who is it" Dickie asked.

"I dunno," it's blocked I replied.

I answered the phone with a cheery hello.

"Hello, _Harlz_" the person said. "I would suggest you excuse yourself for this oh so important message."

"Excuse me Dickie, I have to take this," I said with fear in my voice.

His eyes full of concern.

"That's a good girl," he said.

"I thought you were gonna leave me alone!" I whisper shouted at him.

"Yea that's the thing honey. I need you _special_ _talents_ of persuasion," the cruel man said.

"What _special talents_," I asked my cruel father.

"Oops! Gotta go sweetie! Lotsa love kiss kiss!" then he hung up on me.

I snapped my flip phone closed and look back at Dickie.

He had barely touching his food. I walked back and sat down.

"Whets wrong? Who was it?" he asked. When I didn't answer, he took the hint.

Questions like; My father is in Arkham, how did he ever get out? Why is he doing this to me!

They all flowed through my mind. What did he exactly want? More importantly, what did he want from me?


	4. I can now trust no one

As soon as I got home I crashed on my bed, instantly falling asleep. I didn't even bother to change my clothes. As I woke up in the morning, my father was sitting in a chair straight across from my bed. My eye's got big. I wanted to shriek, yell at the top of my lungs for help. But no, I am not giving him an advantage over me.

"Hello my little darling! How everything going for my sweetie? Did you sleep with the sweetest dreams?" He had an evil grin painted on his face as the words came out of his mouth.

"What do you want you psycho!" I firmly yelled sitting straight um so there was no evidence of a hunch in my back. His smile went to a frown but only for a split second.

"Well as you've heard before, I need your talents of _persuasion _of course!" He said with a smile of evilness and deceit.

"It's just the thing is, I need your so so special _Dickie _and if you don't convince him to come willingly will lets just say you don't want to know," he said as he stood up and walked over to me.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM! HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!" I yelled at him. Tears threatening to roll down my cheeks.

"Oh well that's where you're wrong sweetheart," he said calmly not getting into a reason why. My hands balled up into fists, ready to wipe that smirk off his ugly face.

"If you don't agree to help me, I'll persuade him!" he threatened. "Oh and if you tell any one girly girl, well lets just say it's won't be very nice," he continued.

"FINE JUST DON'T HURT HIM!" I yelled.

"That's a good girl," he said as he left.

I curled up into a ball and started to cry till I cried my self to sleep.


	5. How someone can change so quickly

"Okay what you are going to do is," my father said not finishing his sentence, looking into the view

"Do what?" I yelled, my legs looking like they were gonna fall off because all of the wiggling. I could say the same for my lips, because they were quivering like crazy.

He look at me before talking, "What you are going to do is hand me your phone, then we'll both go our separate ways," he said in a sarcastic tone. He rolled his eyes when I didn't pull out my phone and hand it over. He folded his arms. I sighed and handed over my beat up flip phone. He grabbed it and starting texting Dickie I presume. He looked up a me.

"Well leave you little brat!" he said a he pointed to the exit.

"NO!" my voice was firm.

He started to talk again but cut himself off. I turned around to see the dynamic duo.


	6. Happily ever after!

**Sorry for not updating. Hope you enjoy!**

"Now, why are you harassing this nice lady?" Robin said with a laughing smirk on his face. You could tell that Batman rolled his eyes under his mask. I couldn't blame him, after that lame attempt at a joke.

"Joker you need help," Batman said as he hand a hand wavering over a pocket in his belt.

"HELP! I don't need any of your sticken help!" Joker said as he got into a defense position.

The two were babbling about something, but I wasn't paying attention. I had all my attention on Robin. He looked really familiar. His black hair, his body, his…. He's Dickie! That would why he would leave then Robin would show up! Why couldn't I see that?

Next thing I knew Batman and Joker were in combat.

"Let's get you out of her!" Dickie said as he grabbed a hold of me and we jumped off the building. As soon as we were on the ground, he got out his grabbling hook and he went back up to the fight. He'll be fine, man am I tired. I yawned and started to walk home. As soon as I got home, I passed out on my bed.

In the morning I heard a knock on my door. I stumbled out of bed and opened it.

"Dickie?" I raised my hand to block the hallway light.

"Are you okay?" he immediately asked.

"Yea, why don't you come in," I stepped to the side so he could come in. He walked over to the coach and sat down. I did the same action and sat next to him.

For a couple minutes there was awkward silence.

"I know your secret," I whispered as I looked up at him. A look of horror and confusion flushed over his face. He quickly looked down at his shoes, not saying anything. It was very obvious that he was blushing.

After some time he looked up and opened his mouth as if to speak. But nothing came out. I leaned over to him and put my hand on his cheek. I kissed him and he did not resist. He fall back, our lips still attached, and me on top of him. We unlatched our lips and looked into each other's eyes.

"I've always loved you harlz," he said as he smashed his lips against mine once more.

**Happily ever after! Anyway, I was thinking about adding more to it but I don't think so. Maybe?**


End file.
